My Immortal
by Rin-D
Summary: Kagome tried to save him she really did, but to no avail.


Rin-d: Hey peeps me here with my first fanfic so please be nice to me   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song My Immortal  
  
'No this can't be he will live, he will' Kagome thought as she ran through the woods looking for herbs she needed to help heal his wounds. She felt as if she would collapse if she ran anymore but she still continued on, she had to in order to save him. Once she found all the herbs she rushed back to the clearing where he lay.  
  
"Hey I got the herbs just hold on a bit longer...for me," she added knowing he would try harder if she said that.  
  
"Don't worry about me Kagome, I'll be fine go take care of the others," Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
"No I will not leave you in your time of need," she said as she started to remove his bloodstained haori. She winced at the site of how much blood he had lost. 'Oh shit how in the hell can he even talk with a big gaping hole in his chest?' she asked herself.  
  
"Hold on love," she said in what she hoped to be a reassuring voice. She soon realized that she would not be able to save him as he hacked up a huge amount of blood. 'Just because I can't save him doesn't mean I can't make his last moments of life happy' she thought to herself.  
  
"Kagome do me a favor would you?" he asked.   
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Kill me, make my death quick and painless," he stated weakly.  
  
"What!?" she asked disbelievingly.  
  
"I know you head me Kagome don't make me repeat myself," he said sitting up and unsheathing Toukijin. He handed it to her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru I can't kill the one person I love most in the world," she said as tears started streaming down her face.  
  
"Please don't cry over me I am unworthy of your love," he said sadly.  
  
"Don't be foolish no one is more deserving of my love than you. You were there for me when no one else was. When I felt like killing myself you saved me..." she couldn't finish her sentence because she had completely broken down by this time.  
  
"Shhh..." he said comfortingly.  
  
"Please Kagome just put me out of my misery now," he said trying to hand her the sword again. With a nod she took it from him.  
  
"Please remember that I love you and always will," She said through her tears.  
  
"How could I forget?" he asked.  
  
"Good-bye my love...my mate...Sesshoumaru," she said quietly. Those were the last words that he heard for soon after she had drove the sword through his chest with a sickening crack. 'Oh god I think I'm going to puke' she thought as she heard his sternum snap.  
  
"Good-bye my love," she said through her tears.

One Week Later  
  
Kagome sat in her bathroom in the tub with her headphones on full blast. Quietly she started to sing to the song that was playing.  
  
"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
But if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause you presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seen to heal   
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
  
You use to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of you tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you still with me  
I've been alone all along  
  
When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held you hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me..."  
  
By the time Kagome finished her song she was sobbing. 'I can't go on with out him' she thought about all the good times they spent together, and how they were talking about having a family. She slowly she got out and dried herself off. After she was out she headed to her kitchen and took out a knife. 'Soon the pain will all end and I shall be with my mate' she said. With that last thought she raised the knife to her wrist and drug the serrated blade along the soft flesh. She gasped in pain as blood dripped down on to the floor from her wound. 'Suck it up girl only one more to go and soon it will all end' she thought. After she had summed up enough strength she brought the knife to her other wrist and slit it too. 'There now it will all end' was the last thought of Kagome Higurashi.  
  
Rin-d: well peeps I don't really know where that one came from I usually don't write dark stories so please tell me how it was  
  
LTWW: well I'll tell you it sucked  
  
Rin-d: shut up I didn't ask you  
  
LTWW: so I don't need you consent to give my opinion   
  
Rin-d: (in exasperated voice) I give up on you!!  
  
LTWW: fine I don't care!!!!  
  
Rin-d: well n e wayz review  
  



End file.
